Typically, petitioners are given a list of names of party members who are registered voters in a specific area, from whom valid petition signatures can be requested and obtained. However, it is often difficult quickly and easily to find the registered voters from whom to request and obtain valid signatures. Accordingly, petitioners frequently spend countless hours walking streets and plazas looking for registered voters from whom valid petition signatures can be requested and obtained. Unfortunately, many petition signatures are invalidated when they fail to meet certain standards. For example, in New York state, a State Assembly nominee must obtain several hundred signatures from voters who are members of the same party as the nominee and who live in the nominee's Assembly district. Oftentimes, using conventional petitioning methods, it is difficult to determine whether a particular person is a registered voter, is registered in the proper party, and lives in the proper district, etc. As a result, even the most diligent petitioner may collect invalid, and therefore useless, petition signatures. Accordingly, extra signatures are usually collected to provide a safety net. However, these extra signatures require extra work. Additionally, canvassers often get lost while seeking signatures in unfamiliar neighborhoods, adding to the overall inefficiency of the process
Moreover, these disadvantages are exacerbated by the conditions under which canvassers must work. For example, canvassers, who are often unpaid, typically work outdoors in spring storms and summer heat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method quickly and easily to obtain valid petition signatures. Moreover, there is a need for a system and method that can continually update petition information in real-time. Further, there is a need for a system, apparatus, and method for distributing information to targeted individuals.
Moreover, not-for-profit organizations often conduct fundraising in a door-to-door fashion. However, this method is inefficient, as many persons may not be at home and/or may not contribute to these not-for-profit organizations. It is therefore desirable to provide a system, apparatus, and method for targeted fundraising.